


Because Your Roommates Are Out of Town and You Can Do it on the Couch

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco take advantage of Ron and Hermione's weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Roommates Are Out of Town and You Can Do it on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

The second Draco stepped through the Floo, Harry was on him, pulling Draco firmly against his chest and kissing him for all he was worth.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, when they finally stopped for air. "Not that I’m complaining, or anything. But I'd rather avoid having to deal with Weasley’s whinging about his poor eyes if he walks in on us kissing again."

Harry flashed a playful grin as he locked up the Floo and pushed Draco down on the couch in front of the fire. "Ron and Hermione have gone off on some romantic getaway for the weekend. I have the flat all to myself. Which means," Harry climbed onto the couch and settled himself on Draco’s lap, "that we can have sex _anywhere_ we want. I thought we could start with this couch."

Draco opened his mouth to object; something about having sex outside of the bedroom just felt a little _too_ exposed.

"Ron _loves_ this couch," Harry continued, as he began grinding his hips down.

Draco grinned. "Well in that case..." he responded, dragging Harry’s face towards his own. 

They’d been dating for several months now, and they were still in that sex-crazy stage. Which would be bloody fantastic, except that with Draco moving into a smaller cottage with his mother, and Harry living in close quarters with Ron and Hermione, there weren’t a lot of places that they could really have sex. Especially if they wanted to avoid any potential scarring for all parties involved. Knowing that they had the whole place to themselves all weekend, and didn’t have to worry about anybody coming home or potentially interrupting was the best news Draco had heard all day. His cock quite agreed, already hard in his trousers, twitching as Harry's arse ground teasingly against it.

Harry hummed into the kiss, running his hands appreciatively up Draco’s arms and chest. "So, how about for round one, I ride you hard and fast into the sofa? Because I’ve got to tell you, I’ve been thinking about it since Ron and Hermione announced their trip."

"Fuck," Draco groaned, hips bucking up almost unconsciously at the thought.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, whipping out his wand a whispering a quick spell that left them both completely naked.

"Dammit, you better not have vanished my clothes!" Draco admonished, as his hands made their way to Harry’s arse, gripping the firm flesh.

"Oh don’t worry you big baby, they’re in my room." Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips, before leaning over and rummaging under the couch cushions, straightening up a moment later waving a bottle of lube.

"What is _that_ doing out here. Please tell me it’s yours!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he popped the cap and covered his fingers. "Of _course_ it’s mine! I stashed it out here earlier so we wouldn’t have to go searching." He pushed up onto his knees and twisted slightly as he reached around to stretch himself. Draco couldn’t see from his position, which was a shame, but this way he got to watch Harry’s face, his mouth falling open at the first press of his fingers.

Eager to help out, Draco coated his own fingers and reached around, rubbing Harry’s wrinkled entrance, wrapped tight around two of Harry’s fingers. He circled the rim a few times, relishing the way Harry’s eyes fluttered as Draco stimulated the sensitive flesh, before pressing a digit in alongside Harry’s, feeling his warm walls clutch him tight. There was no way they'd be able to draw this out, Draco was already hard enough to cut glass, but he decided that one of the rounds was going to involve him fingering Harry until he came.

"Nngg, yeah," Harry breathed as they pumped their fingers in. "Okay, okay, I’m ready. Need you to fuck me now." He pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube, quickly slicking up Draco’s cock, the firm, smooth pressure causing Draco to bite his lip to keep a whimper at bay. 

Draco moved his hands to Harry’s hips as Harry kneeled up, positioning the head of Draco’s prick at his hole before sinking determinedly down.

" _Harry_ ," Draco exhaled, eyes locked on Harry’s as that wet, tight, heat encased him. "Fuck, you feel good."

"Mmm, you too," Harry agreed as he began moving, undulating his hips as he rocked up and down on Draco’s cock. " _So_ good."

Harry leaned down to kiss him, trailing sloppy kisses over his cheeks and chin as he bounced, riding Draco for all he was worth. Normally Draco took a more active role in their bedroom activities, but, well, they weren't really in the bedroom at the moment, and Harry seemed to be doing quite fine on his own. To be honest, it was a bit of an ego-boost seeing how desperately Harry wanted him. It made Draco feel better about his own insatiable need for Harry, about how suddenly and completely he'd fallen for him, about the way his chest ached a bit when they were apart.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s waist and braced his feet against the floor, suddenly not content to lie back and let Harry do all the work. He picked up Harry’s rapid rhythm as he moved his hips up to meet Harry’s downward thrusts.

"Oh. _There_ ," Harry moaned as he arched his back wildly, pushing down roughly into Draco’s upward jabs.

Harry reached down to grab ahold of his cock, and a few rough strokes later was coming, loudly, onto Draco’s stomach. Draco bucked up just a few more times, driving into Harry’s clenching hole, before he followed, orgasm racing through him and leaving him breathless.

They collapsed back onto the couch, come dripping out of Harry’s arse onto Draco’s thighs, and smearing between their stomachs as they kissed lazily, Harry running gentle fingers through Draco’s hair. Post-orgasm Harry was one of Draco's favorites, all clinging limbs and soft eyes and satisfied smiles. 

"Well I’d say we are definitely taking advantage of the situation," Draco murmured.

Harry grinned at him as he grabbed his wand and spelled them clean. "Definitely. Though there are plenty of other objects we could defile. There’s a bookcase in the study that seems particularly...sturdy."

He stood up, raising his hands over his head unselfconsciously as he stretched, the long, tanned lines of his body on display. Draco swallowed.

"Ah, well, I suppose we should really test that out. If it’s _not_ sturdy, that really is something you should know as soon as possible," Draco responded mock-seriously as he stood up to join Harry.

"My thoughts exactly. And this time we have to remember the other benefit to Ron and Hermione being gone."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We can be as _loud_ as we want."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
